Team Melee
by GaMePhReAk75
Summary: Nintendo's all-stars team up with their so-called true friends and rivals for the final showdown! Which Nintendo team is best? The Nintendo "spectators" must stop this before it does more than expected.
1. Friends and Rivals

Everybody was ready for their match which was set up randomly. But today it was different. The host specifically said that you're going to go up against your friends and rivals, even if it was more than the traditional four people. Mushroom Kingdom dwellers were first. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser. These four good guys had trouble hitting each other, since they have loved each other many years, though they all favored cheesing Bowser to their victory. They didn't include DK since he started his own banana-eating life as the good guy. They also left out Mr. Game and Watch since he didn't live in Mushroom Kingdom and he barely knew them. The battle was going on, where many combinations of the fighters beat each other for fun. Yoshi won the match, and they congratulated him, even Bowser.  
  
Up next was the Hyrule dwellers, which was Link, Young Link, Zelda (and Sheik), and Ganondorf. The older Link and the younger Link always stared at each other, always thinking about what they did as that age. Ganondorf stared at Zelda with a fierce look, but always seemed to control it, since he knew the consequences. Once again, the battle started and it couldn't have been better, although Link and Young Link had trouble beating each other, thinking, "How can you slice yourself?" But they did anyway. Ganondorf won the match, and surprisingly, they congratulated him.  
  
The Pokemon quickly came out of their Pokeballs (except for Pikachu and Pichu) to exercise and stretch for their next match. Jigglypuff was practicing her voice, Pikachu and Pichu were training each other with their electricity, and Mewtwo was meditating and moving things around. The battle started and they were fighting like they had no owner, which was barbaric, but fun to watch. Jigglypuff had won the match. She expected clapping, but everyone fell asleep. Then she did her bad art on their faces.  
  
Speed and agility came up next, which was the Star Fox team. Falco Lombardi and Fox McCloud were good friends but good fighters on the field. They fought the military way and spoke only when they weren't training which they do almost all the time. The battle was fierce even though it was only one-on-one. The competitors except for C. Falcon and Samus hardly kept up with their speed. They only saw lasers, fire, fur, and feathers. Falco won the battle and Fox clapped saying nothing.  
  
The next battle was the Fire Emblem heroes. Marth and Roy were similar to Fox and Falco, but they wielded a sword. They fought in the arts of fencing and karate. The battle was raging, and the swords moved in an elegant way which amazed the fighters. They were exhausted, and Roy was mumbling in Japanese and his red, fiery sword flung at Marth, Marth quickly countered and knocked Roy away, winning the match. Roy gave him a pat on the back and they sat down to eat some sushi.  
  
The rest of the Nintendo stars were left out for the day as spectators, since this day was only for the ones who had friends and rivals competing. These characters were C. Falcon, Samus Aran, Ice Climbers, Kirby, Ness, DK, and Mr. Game and Watch. They were absolutely bored and they were just watching the matches knowing they weren't competing for the day. Mr. Game and Watch complained in beeping sounds. Everyone stared at him in confusion. "I think what he's trying to say is that it's not fair we couldn't compete just because we don't have any of our friends or enemies around." Samus said. "It's just one day, lets not stress over it and just get over it." C. Falcon says, although a bit of disappointment in his voice. From this group were just sighs, and beeping.  
  
The next day, the competitors from yesterday were having a conversation. Ganondorf mentioned how he got his training from the warlocks of the great Hyrule world. Luigi then mentions, "I'm sure you could get much better training in Mushroom Kingdom" with Mario nodding.   
  
"I bet none of your turtles or short, dumb creatures can defeat any Star Fox soldier. We are trained in the arts of strategy and combat." says Fox.   
  
Soon, the Pokemon start shouting their names in complain. "We are powerful creatures that can defeat anything, anywhere, even without a master." says Mewtwo.  
  
Marth and Roy soon join the argument and show off their swords, everyone knowing what they were trying to say.   
  
The argument was out of control, and soon the all-stars were tackling each other and fireballs and other projectiles flew in the air. The Nintendo spectators ran to them trying to stop the fight, but it was no use. They were outnumbered. Then, Kirby with his tornado-like breath sucked in everyone, released them, and Samus shot her energy ball.   
  
"Everybody shut up! Everyone here came from different places. We came here for competition and to meet other people." says Ness wisely.   
  
"You wont tell us what to do. I'm not taking this from a little kid. C'mon Fox, lets go." Falco says.   
  
Everyone then leaves with their so-called true friends.  
  
A few hours later, Mario and Luigi were eating a plate of spaghetti. Out of nowhere, Fox and Falco shot their blasters, hitting the plate which forced it to jump up causing the spaghetti to fall on their faces. Peach then comes and cleans them up. Bowser then follows and blows his fiery breath towards the fox and falcon. Marth and Roy were having a conversation, and Link and Young Link sneaks up behind them, cut their pants off, and the Hyrulians burst out laughing. The Pokemon just walked around laughing at their expense. Mewtwo then used his brainwaves to make the two elves' pants fall off. DK saw all of this and shook his head in disgust. DK then tells the rest of the gang. Kirby says with a frown,   
  
"This is too sad. DK, can I have a banana? This is making me hungry."   
  
As everyone went back to their rooms, Bowser suggests, "We have to prove to them that we are the best, and my turtles and Goombas are good, reliable creatures!!!"   
  
The announcer knew what was going on and thought, "This is no Melee, this is no Team Battle, and this is most definitely not a Coin Match, its a Team...Melee! Yeah! That's what I'll call it! Hehehe, Team Melee is gonna be one heck of a showdown..." 


	2. The Battle Begins

The announcer woke up bright and early, announcing in his proud, dignified, and loud voice, "Everyone up! Today is part two of our little friends and rivals thing-a-mah-jiggy!"  
  
C. Falcon could not believe what the announcer was trying to do. He woke up and told the rest of the gang, all shocked of what was going to happen. Immediately, everyone rushed downstairs with their new teammates. Everyone stared angrily at each other, with Mario's fireballs in their eyes.  
  
"Everyone who competed two days ago will go back to their hood and think of a good name for your posse. Gather all of your other friends from your town, and get them back here. We're gonna have a little party. And, the rest of you guys, aren't competing for awhile."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!!" Ness shouts.  
  
As soon as everyone left, and the spectators went back to their rooms, C. Falcon made his way to the announcer's room. With a flaming falcon on his fist, he busted the door open shouting, "You! You friggin---!" Stopping in the middle of his sentence with another Falcon Punch slamming against the announcer's jaw.  
  
"Secur--!" he shouts, but then the F-Zero champion rams his flaming foot against his torso. He wasn't out cold but he could barely move.  
  
C. Falcon makes his way out of the room saying, "That'll teach ya, you sorry bastard."  
  
A few hours later, the loud voice made another statement, "Captain Falcon will be suspended from the competitions until further notice. That is all." C. Falcon left without saying a word to anyone, and drove off in his F-Zero racer.  
  
"We sure as hell don't have a chance without Falcon," says DK.  
  
"C'mon we can't give up, not on our Nintendo buddies," Ness says.  
  
They thought of what they can do, but without Falcon, they barely had a chance. They tried contacting him but the machine kept answering, "Hey this is Falcon, I'm not in right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon's I can!"  
  
As they sat in lethargy, the announcer announces, "Get ready teams, you got five minutes."  
  
"Oh-no!" Popo and Nana say simultaneously, "we don't even have a plan yet!"  
  
"C'mon, let's go! We have to try to stop it even without him."  
  
DK, Ness, Kirby, Mr. Game and Watch, the Ice Climbers all nod and make their way to the Final Destination stage. Everyone was there, with their homies from their town.  
  
"First we will introduce the Mushroom Maulers: Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Luigi, and Bowser, accompanied by Koopas, Goombas, and those other guys! Second is the Hyrulian Hunters: Link, Young Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf accompanied by Gohma, Dodongo, Barinade, Phantom Ganon, Volvagia, Morpha, Bongo Bongo, and TwinRova! Third is Star Fox: Fox, Falco accompanied by a group of Arwings! Fourth is the Pokemon Pulverizers!: Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo, accompanied by many other Pokemon! Last but not least is the Fire Emblem Warriors: Marth, Roy, and some other sword guys I barely know about! This is... TEAM MELEE!" by the end, everyone's ears were practically useless.  
  
"Oh man, how are we gonna stop this? This isn't a competition, this is a war." Ness says with doubt in his voice.  
  
The spectators rush in to stop the fight, but immediately, all of them are knocked out, and the war has begun. The giant creatures Ganondorf has summoned are powerful, and they are practically stepping on everyone, but the Arwings blast them away. The Mushroom Maulers' company are in great numbers and they are invading. The Pokemon's powers are also hard to beat. The soldiers of Fire Emblem are slicing away at every single thing they can find. It is difficult to see who is winning. Soon, the number of fighters is dwindling, and the spectators can't do anything else.  
  
All of a sudden, a group of F-Zero racers blast right into the battle and Falcon makes his way to the announcer's room. He beats him again and shouts, "STOP!!!" in the mic. Immediately, the showdown has paused. Falcon tries to explain, "The announcer did this as a publicity stunt and more money. Don't you ever think that every single Nintendo character has it's own unique characteristics? So stop beating each other to find out whose best. It's useless to find out whose best by harming each other. Best in what? Beating each other shouldn't be done here for anything but sport. And to some of those team names... ya gotta be kidding me.  
  
The End 


End file.
